


Animal Crossing: New Leaf more like Animals Help Me: I'm In Debt

by goresmores



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, if you play animal crossing you know whats up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goresmores/pseuds/goresmores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How do you get that irritated with <em>Animal Crossing</em> of all things?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Crossing: New Leaf more like Animals Help Me: I'm In Debt

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i typed because why not and its actually pretty shitty lmao

Kaneki heard a small growl from the living room and gave his coffee another stir as he made his way through the threshold that divided the kitchen and living room to investigate. 

When he got a full view of the room, the first thing he caught sight of was Hide intently focused on playing on his 3DS, angrily jamming one of the buttons. 

“What are you playing that you’re that frustrated?” 

“Animal Crossing: New leaf.” 

“How do you get that irritated with _Animal Crossing_ of all things?” 

“You don’t understand Kaneki, Animal Crossing has a lot of potential to be frustrating,” He started, irritation evident in his voice as well, but it was somewhat calmer as he began to explain how, “You’re trying to catch a beetle or whatever bug is on the trunk of a tree and you do a bad job at sneaking or your net misses and then it flies away. You’re trying to catch a fish and it looks like it’s biting and it actually isn’t so you pull up and it swims away, gone forever.” It seemed like things had calmed down in the game too, as he wasn’t mashing buttons anymore.

“ _Or_ ,” There was that irritation again, “You take a chance on your villager because they make it sound like the item you just delivered to them is the greatest thing you could ever buy for 450 bells and you think, ‘Sure, why not. You’re one of my favorite villagers’, so you buy it from them and do you know what you wasted your money on? A fucking traffic cone. Wasting your bells on a fucking traffic cone when you could be using it to pay off the 99,567 you have left on the public works project you put up in your town because you want to make it look nicer, or even to pay off the 438,000 dollar loan you have on your house because its so stupid and small you just want to expand but this raccoon asshole raises the price every goddamn time.” Hide set his DS aside.

“You just want to pay off all the money you owe so you can get the next expansion because your dresser is full and you have no more space and you figure another room means another place to put furniture.” He was very animated as he spoke, hands going everywhere and gesturing to nothing, “But until then you don’t know what to do with all the furniture and clothing you own but when you go to hit the money rock you miss with your shovel and dig up a useless hole,” He gestured to the floor as if there were a hole there and Kaneki actually looked, as Hide kept going before looking back up, “right next to it and you jam the rock in hopes that the money rock will keep supplying you with free bells because maybe your money luck is good that day and you can 16,000 instead of the 8,100 that you usually get and when you hit it you know you’ve lost it. There’s no more money to be gained and you’re short 2,100 bells and-- Hey! Don’t laugh!” 

Kaneki had lost it. When Hide’s voice had switched from irritated to somewhat sad because he just wanted to pay off his loan he’d lost it and released the dam of laughter that was rushing to be let free. 

“That’s- that’s so ridiculous Hide! It’s just a game!” 

“It’s not ‘just a game’ it’s a virtual life! If I can’t even be successful in a virtual economy what hope do I have of being successful in the real world? None chance, Kaneki, none chance. That’s what.” 

Kaneki had to set down his cup as Hide kept talking, leaning against the couch for support because his sides were beginning to hurt and he needed to let up some of the pressure. 

As he did his best to calm his laughing, Hide blushed and decided to direct his attention back to his 3DS and carry on his daily errands in the game, ignoring his boyfriend’s laughs. 

“I swear Hide,” Kaneki said, giving another light giggle as he finally settled down, “You’re an idiot but God, I love you.” He grabbed his cup and sat down next to Hide who refused to look at him. 

Kaneki gave him a kiss on the cheek and let his head fall on Hide’s shoulder, glancing at the screen as he watched Hide’s little avatar, character- whatever, run through his town. It was a good thing Hide wasn’t one who usually played with the 3D on or else he wouldn’t have a very good view of what was going on. 

“…I love you too.” Hide kissed the top of Kaneki’s head and turned back to Animal Crossing. 

\--- 

Kaneki was writing a paper when he had a small screen shoved into his face. 

“Wha-” 

“Take a break and play. You’ve been working on that paper too long.” 

“…Animal Crossing?” That's what was currently on the screen, from the looks of it.

“Learn the frustrations of living in a virtual world and learn them well. I’ve been playing too much lately and I’m actually getting a little bored so keep my town up while I’m not playing anymore, ‘kay Ken?” 

“Er… sure, Hide." He agreed, taking the 3DS by its sides. 

The little villager that Kaneki was able to control looked a lot like him, with short black hair and an eye patch. 

Kaneki found himself smiling at the screen. Hide must have put quite a bit of effort to get him set up. How cute of him. 

“Thanks Hide, I’ll keep it up for you.” 

“Good! If you have any questions, just ask me since I’m obviously an Animal Crossing expert, I’ve been playing for way too long, I _should_ be an expert by now.” His voice was lower and he stared at nothing in particular as he said, “I’ve looked at way too many articles about Animal Crossing…” almost as if it were a bit of a concern about just how many he had looked at before his expressionless look grew into a radiant smile and he clapped Kaneki on the back with a “Good luck!” and then he fell back onto the bed, presumably to do his own work that he’d been putting off for awhile now. 

Keeping to Hide’s suggestion, he saved the word file and closed the document to focus on the game. 

Better get to exploring then, Kaneki had quite a bit to learn.


End file.
